And So It Begins
by MangoFlavored x3
Summary: its the sequel to What? kinda have to read What? first...to get it...
1. I Could Have Died!

A/N Hey everyone I told you I'd be back with another story! And you didn't believe me! Ok so here it is the continuing saga of "What?" (you) omg I love that story! (me) no really "WHAT?." Ok so heres the continuing saga of my contribution to Pheely. All of it is Keely...I think...

**"I Could Have DIED!"  
**

"I could have died! It was so romantic! He said he'll call me like he always did, even before the kiss!(BEEP)...what's that...oh. Hey Vee I'll call you back that's my other line."

"K, later"

"Hello?"

"Hey Keels! What's up?"

"Oh, hey Phil! Nothing really! What about you?"

"Nothing. Wanna come over?"

"Sure, I'll be there in like three and a half minutes."

"OK so I'll see you soon."

"Yah, bye!"

I hung up on Phil and quickly called Via.

"Hey Vee that was Phil. I have to call you around dinner probably, cuz I'm going over. I said I'll be there in like three and a half minutes so I have to go. Laters Vee!"

I quickly brushed my hair and slid into some shoes. I ran across the street and up Phil's pathway. I rang the doorbell and waited expectantly. When Phil answered I gave him a kiss and went inside.

"Hey Phil. Whatcha wanna do?"

"I got us a movie. Wanna watch it?"

"Only if it's a good movie!"

It was.

I went home around dinner time with my face all smiles. I called Via and told her to go online.

MUZIKAT: hey vee! Wats up?

MINIVEE: nm u?

MUZIKAT: nm. guess what?  
MINIVEE: what?

MUZIKAT: we were watching a movie and I was crying on his shoulder and then he hugged me and after tha movie was over we just sat there and talked about stuff for like two hours! It was soo great!

MINIVEE: that's wonderful, keely! He is a great guy! im so happy for you! So mall this weekend for pedicures?

MUZIKAT: definatly I wanna try somit new. Ok get this. French manicure with orange and blue, with a rhinestone on my big toes. What do you think? After all, with toes, anything goes!

MINIVEE: ooh cute

MUZIKAT: thnx! what r u gonna do?

MINIVEE:I dunno...how about like the british flag?

MUZIKAT: oohh unusual, stuck to ur roots...i luv it!

MINIVEE: ok well mr.h really piled up the homework and I still have to read that thing and do the paper on it so ill ttyl!

MUZIKAT: k latah vee!

I decided I'd call Phil about the homework. Obviously, when we were done, he made me feel like a complete idiot...why do I call him again?...oh yeah... I love him.

A/N what do you guys think? This is just an idea.I promise that there will be a lot more stuff in the next few chappies. I already have a great idea where (loud jack hammering) and then (car alarm goes off) so then (series of beeping noises...) isn't that great?

Ok...down to business. Places a cupcake a little bit away from the review button. Now if you would just step onto this purple...uhh...sidewalk block, yah that's right sidewalk block...and bend over you get this cupcake! (you do it and a screen sends you 30 feet in the air and you sue...me...)


	2. AUTHORS NOTE!

A/N I forgot via's screen name reasons. Here they are. Keely calls her Vee, and you know...MiniMe, MiniVee... ok here's more story.

Here's a preview of next chappie. 1st paragraph.

Ok...someone spilled to everyone in the school that we're going out... this means trouble. We don't act all lovey dovey around each other. We act NORMAL...but now that somebody spilled, it means we have to act different. It means that the normal things that we used to do now came hard...and I call that a BIG DILEMMA.

A/N ok now I have to go cuz I have to drive to Sherman Oaks for...get this...AN ALY AND AJ CONCERT!YAY! Ok I'm done. I'm gonna get their autograph, I'm gonna get their autograph, I'm gonna get their autograph, I'm gonna get their autograph, I'm gonna get their autograph, I'm gonna get their autograph, I'm gonna get their autograph, I'm gonna get their autograph...continues for so long that you hit me in the head with a lead pipe to shut me up. ...mumbles...look floating autographs! instant message me some time...my screen names are in my like 5th chapter of "What?"...so read that!hahahahahaha now you MUST!


	3. Big Dilemma

**Big Dilemma**

Ok...someone spilled to everyone in the school that we're going out... this means trouble. We don't act all lovey dovey around each other. We act NORMAL...but now that somebody spilled, it means we have to act different. It means that the normal things that we used to do now came hard...and I call that a BIG DILEMMA. Is he supposed to walk me to class? Is he supposed to carry my books in one arm and hold my hand in the other? Am I supposed to kiss him on the cheek for being polite, or a kiss on the lips? AHHHHHH... I'll IM Tia about it...I hope she's on... 

MUZIKAT: hey tee!

VOILAITSMOI: hey keels! How have you been? Still dragging Phil to do girl stuff?

MUZIKAT: no now me and my bud Via go. Ok I have a problem. A HUGE ENORMOUS BIG problem...

VOILAITSMOI: What be?

MUZIKAT: ok well now that Phil and me are going out, someone spilled. And now everyone expects us to act different! everything that we used to do is AKWARD now. They even gave us a nickname...its PHEELY...

VOILAITSMOI: WHAT!WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN AND WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?

MUZIKAT: Oh it happened on Phil's bday and someone spilled today. I didn't tell you cuz you were never on!

VOILAITSMOI: Oh... FINALLY! man it took u guys like 12 billion years to figure it out!

MUZIKAT: yah...ok... anyways what do I do?

VOILAITSMOI: ACT THE SAME. BECAUSE YOU WERE ALWAYS LOVEY DOVEY AROUND EACHOTHER! SO JUST ACT...NORMAL! oh and mention me in your prom queen acceptance speech! Lol n e ways its like 2:30 here so I better go night!

VOILAITSMOI has signed off. Any messages sent will not be received.

Ok...act normal...HOW THE HELL DO I DO THAT!

A/N hey peeps I have reviews already! YAY!

Stealth Photographer: Thanks! Just to let you know...weird is how I do!

rainismysunshine: Well thank you! The authors notes just come to me...(looks in book :100001 funny ways to say :review)

just kidding...ok well you know where the review button is!...(you say :im LOST!)

OK (mumbles under breath :stupid little mergesmergen...)(You know...I can hear you!)

Oh...Of course I'll show you where to find the review button (and then I mumble :after I push you off this cliff hanger...) (I CAN STILL HEAR YOU!STOP MUMBLING!)(I shrink back in fear...still mumbling)


	4. That's Normal?

A/N Hey you guys! I hope everyone is enjoying the story. Thank you to all of my reviewers. Here are my replies.

Dolphinchick114: Well...I don't know about kill ...yet...

CoLlApSeD14: Me too! I just saw them perform and then I got their autograph. They are extremely sweet! 

be234therz: I update all the time...I just didn't have any ideas... but I am updating.

LadyAmelia2008: Aww...thanks! I knew I was talented...nobody said it though. I'm just kidding. But thank you so much! 

rainismysunshine: Don't you see? I always review! 

spoinkier: HAHAHAHA now they are under my...uhh...fan list...that's right...fan list...(cough control cough)

**That's Normal?**

Ok...after I talked to Tia I decided that I would talk to Phil about how we should just act normal and everything. Yeah...that worked...NOT! I saw Phil coming to his locker and I started to blush. Suddenly my new outfit didn't seem to work with his beauty. Suddenly the natural makeup look was horrible...suddenly I felt I wasn't good enough for someone so perfect. AHHHH SO MANY THINGS! I ran from his locker and found Via. "Via! HELP! IwastalkingtoTialastnightandthenshesaidactnormalbutIdon'tknowhowtoactnormalwhatdoIsaywhatdoIdohelp!" I said in one breath.

"Ok, Keely, just tell me what happened and I will help you out. But...uh...say it slowly." She said in that calm British accent.

"I was talking to Tia last night and then she said act normal around Phil. But I don't know how to act normal. What do I say? What do I do?"

"Keely...act...like you always do...I guess..."

"Ok Vee...Thanks...Now there is a donut and OJ calling my name so I have to go. See you in broadcast lab."

I ran towards Phil and grabbed a donut and poured myself some juice.

"Hey Phil," I said in what I hoped turned out in a casual way. "What's up?"

"Nothing." He looked kind of...guilty or something...

A/N HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA a CLIFF HANGER! OK THE TENTH REVIEWER GETS...UHH...A...VIRTUAL HELLO!YES, WHAT A GREAT PRIZE!

Ok...Down to business...OH NO! I can't think of any ways to say review!...WAIT! I THOUGHT OF SOMETHING!...(clears throat) hem hem...review!...

Ok...not my best...how about this?

(Holds up a dollar) Ok...Come get the money...COME GET THE MONEY!(you follow the money) (I step over review button.)(you don't)(review button) MAN WHY IS EVERYONE STEPPING ON ME?

Ok still not my best...but you know what? As soon as I think of a better one I'll update. (120 years later) (on my grave marker) "Died Thinking of an Authors Note"

HOW COULD YOU!


	5. The Tragedy

A/N Here are replies to my reviews...and DolphinChick, I misread your review. So Sorry!

Collapsed14: Thanks! Did you see them in concert too? THEY ARE SOOO AWESOME...I'm better now. :)

Be234thers:Thanks! (to air) YAY IM ON A FAVORITES LIST:)

LadyAmelia2008:Thanks! It comes naturally (although reading all of the fanfics helps) :)

rainismysunshine: You were my very first reviewer for this story! YAY! I love your support :) THANKS!

Spoinkier: another loyal reviewer THANKS!YAY THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT!(this is an answer to both reviews) :)

Jordi: I will thanks:)

kLmitton: I sent you an email and asked for why I was rushing I'll try more detail :)

justicegrl: hahahahaha mean is how I doo! I'm just kidding...but I'm updating:)

IluvSmallvilleDBZSailormoon: wow that's a mouthful! Thanks...I'm always crazy (in a weird way) :)

dolphinchick114: I might... :)

**The Tragedy**

Phil looked kinda...guilty or something... I was quite confused.

"Phil, whats wrong?"

"Uhh...we need to talk...like soon...maybe at lunch?"

"Ok Phil. No problem."

My classes took forever and all I did was think of reasons why Phil might want to talk. Then in the middle of third period it hit me. His dad fixed the time machine... and they're going home...or he wants to break up with me for when he does have to. I couldn't let that happen. I loved Phil more tha(e?)n (A/N you know that whole than/then thing? I don't get it...) anything. ANYTHING in the world. When the bell rang I was the first one out of my class and I beat Phil to his locker. He took me to the gym, where we shared our first kiss.

He looked me in the eye and said "Keely...my...my dad...he...he fixed the time machine...we're...we're going home."

I was so hurt. "I thought that home is where the heart is...and I thought your heart was with me. I thought you loved me." It was kind of unlogical, but I figured that if he loved me he would do what ever he could to stay with me...so I told him. "If it was true...you would try to stay. You wouldn't give up without a fight. But apparently I was wrong." Then I ran out on him and sprinted off campus. I didn't care that I would get in trouble. I just wanted to stay away from him. It was raining outside, so it seemed like the whole world was crying with me. I ran to the tennis courts...but...it had too many memories. I thought I saw him and me... when I found out he had to move...because of our science project. We got out of that...just fine. I ran to the park and went to my favorite tree...I sat underneath it and put my head in my hands. I cried for about 2 hours...but then I knew school was going to end and I had to get home to shield myself from Phil. I ran home, and slammed the door as I came in. I locked all the doors and closed the curtains. I ran up to my room and flopped down on my bed...just like I had the day Phil told me he loved me. How could things get so messed up in so little time? I grabbed my guitar and strummed chords. I didn't know what I was playing, but I knew it would make me feel better. I just sat there and strummed the chords.

_I didn't know what was in store.  
When I walked right through the door.  
Then I saw you over there, our blue eyes locked in a stare.  
I didn't know quite what to say, sometimes words get in the way._

I remember the night you said,  
"Lets go for a ride" I didn't want the night to end.  
Could we be more than friends?  
Yeah little did I know before,  
we would be something more.

_In black and white I read the screen,  
all your lines and in-between.  
Then your message on the phone,  
I save to hear when all alone.  
And Now I know just what to say, this doesn't happen everyday._

I remember the night you said,   
"Lets go for a ride" I didn't want the night to end.   
Could we be more than friends?  
Yeah little did I know before, we would be something more.

_I know we're both young,  
but we know how we feel.  
We know when it's false,  
and we know when it's real._

_I remember the night you said "lets go for a ride"...  
I didnt want the night to end..._

_Chorus  
I remember the night you said,  
"Lets go for a ride" I didn't want the night to end.  
Would we be more than friends?   
Yeah little did I know before, we would be something more.  
I remember the night you said,  
"Lets go for a ride" I didn't want the night to end.  
Would we be more than friends?   
Yeah little did I know before, we would be something more.  
_

I set the guitar gently on the floor and buried my face in my pillow. That night, I cried myself to sleep.

A/N Hey what do you guys think? Would that be like what she feels? I thought so. Pleez instant message me! I need ideas for next chappie...so help! Ok thanks so much:)

I just realized...I havent been putting disclaimers. SORRY PHIL OF THE FUTURE PEEPS! ok so heres one. I dont own Phil Of The Future or any related products. I am writing this story for fun, not profit...and the song is Aly and Aj... MY VERY FAVE ONE! #4!


	6. Happy Endings

A/N sorry I haven't updated in like…EVER! But school has swam

swamped me once again…but I'm on a weekend so why not?

**Happy Endings**

I woke up that next morning and I knew that I had to see Phil off. I couldn't bear to have him leave this century without me seeing him again.

I changed quickly and ran across the street to his house.

"PHIL!" For some reason it didn't occur to me that it was 6:30 in the morning on a Saturday and I might soon have some very pissed neighbors… "PHIL!"

I ran into his house and up to his room. "PHIL!" Oh no…it was empty! The room suddenly seemed to grow smaller and close in on me. It started spinning around and I felt myself getting faint. I sat on his unfurnished, uncovered and un-pillowed…imaginary bed. I fell to the ground and sobbed. I can't believe I had yelled my last words to Phil…and now I am never going to see him again. I had to get out of this house…the one I spent so much of my time in…since 9th grade…oh goodness.

I ran home and went to find "moping" foods to eat while watching old DVD's of me and Phil. When I was washing the tears off of my face I saw the machine blinking. Message! Phil might have left me a message!

"Keely? I miss you already and wish that I hadn't given back my key… but… I had no choice… I will come back for- hold on…Pim's decided to interrupt- PHIL! GET YOUR BUTT INTO THE TIME MACHINE CUZ WERE GOING HOME BRO! MOVE IT DANCEY PANTS!- OK PIMPLE JUST HOLD ON WHILE I FINISH TALKING TO KEELY!- ok…sorry about that. Where was I? oh yeah…I will come back to see you. I swear. I just need to get my time license…next month. I start the DTT…department of time travel next week on my birthday. I am really sad that I can't be there. I will miss you…I love you. I left my giggle and my WIZRD in my garage for you. Have fun with them and I will see you.

Ok I am so sorry but I have to go."

OH MY GOD! I ran straight into his backyard and into his garage. I found his giggle and WIZRD right away and I put the giggle on my head and the WIZRD in my pocket. I had to see ifhewas telling thetruth.

"Giggle on. Search Keely Teslow's husband"

"Here we are at the reception for famous news reporter Keely Teslow and her new husband, Phil Diffy!"

YES! I AM GOING TO MARRY PHIL!

" Search Phil Diffy, test for DTT"

I saw Phil working hard on a test and then in the time machine, ready to travel to a different time.

SEVERAL WEEKS LATER

"PHILLLLLLLLLLLLLL! OH MY GOD YOUR BACK! IVE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

To be continued

A/N in a new addition…of course :p

LOVE YAS!

Cat


End file.
